A wide variety of cosmetic compositions are most often found in the anhydrous form, for example, lipstick, eyeshadow, blush, concealer, and so on. Such cosmetics often contain high levels of nonpolar ingredients such as fats, oils, and waxes, which provide the cosmetics with a certain heavy, occlusive, feeling when applied to skin or lips. Anhydrous polar ingredients, for example, mono- and difunctional alcohols like glycerin, propylene glycol, and the like, are known for their ability to improve formula aesthetics and are often used as carriers for skin treatment actives. However, these polar materials cannot be added to anhydrous formulations because they are generally incompatible with the nonpolar ingredients present. In addition, it is desireable to incorporate certain active ingredients such as ascorbic acid into anhydrous skin creams and lotions because ascorbic acid is very unstable in water. The problem, however, is that such anhydrous creams or lotions are not aesthetically pleasing because no water is present.
Silicone elastomers are generally three dimensional cross-linked chain polymers which have rubber-like properties. Silicone elastomers are known for use in both anhydrous and emulsion form cosmetics, and are known to provide unique feel and aesthetics to cosmetic formulas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,314 describes a skin treatment composition containing a nonemulsifying siloxane elastomer. The composition contains 0-5% by weight water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,973 teaches skin treatment compositions in the emulsion form containing a nonemulsifying siloxane elastomer and from 50 to 85% by weight water.
PCT/WO 98/00104 teaches cosmetic powder compositions containing a nonemulsifying siloxane elastomer. The compositions are anhydrous.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,533 teaches nonemulsifying silicone elastomers in water in oil emulsion cosmetic compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,004 teaches emulsifying siloxane elastomers in water in oil emulsion cosmetic compositions.
None of the above patents describe silicone elastomers containing polar groups, otherwise referred to as emulsifying siloxane elastomers in anhydrous cosmetic compositions. Emulsifying silicone elastomers contain hydrophilic functional groups that provide the elastomer with emulsification properties, in particular, the ability to emulsify water in oil mixtures. Nonemulsifying silicone elastomers do not contain such hydrophilic functional groups and generally are not capable, alone, of emulsifying water and oil mixtures. The use of emulsifying siloxane elastomers, which are designed for emulsification of water in oil emulsion compositions, in anhydrous cosmetic compositions, provides certain unique and desireable properties in anhydrous cosmetic compositions. Certain nonaqueous polar ingredients that improve aesthetics of anhydrous cosmetic compositions can be added to such anhydrous compositions which markedly improve aesthetics. In addition, aesthetically pleasing anhydrous compositions containing water sensitive ingredients such as ascorbic acid can be formulated with ease.
The object of the invention is to provide anhydrous cosmetic compositions with improved aesthetics.
Another object of the invention is to provide stable, anhydrous cosmetic compositions that additionally contain nonaqueous polar ingredients.
Another object of the invention is to provide stable anhydrous cosmetic compositions containing polyols.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stable emulsion systems for the incorporation of skin treatment actives into anhydrous systems.